


Love Like Molasses Series: Love Like Slow Molasses, Love Like Molasses Part 2, Love Like Molasses Part 3, Love Like Molasses Part 4

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Holiday: Christmas, M/M, None - Freeform, Series: Love Like Slow Molasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-21
Updated: 2000-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An in-progress series of stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair find love undercover.  
> Archived on 04/20/00

## Love Like Slow Molasses

by Bluerose

Author's webpage: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

Author's notes: This will be posted in parts.

They belong to Pet Fly. Unfortunately not me. No money is made. 

Rating: PG {Preslash} 

* * *

Part 1 of Love Like Slow Molasses  
By Bluerose 

"Blair it's time to get up." Jim calls from the french doors. "I've coffee made." 

Blair throws back the covers and looks at the clock its 10:30 "Man why did you let me sleep so late." stumbling to the bath room. 

"Relax Chief we have plenty of time. We've been pulling 12 hour shifts for weeks now. You needed the sleep you haven't been getting much of it lately." 

"Only a couple more weeks of this Jim I promise you." 

"What are you doing at night any way?" handing a mug of coffee to Blair as he comes out of the bathroom." 

"Exotic Dancer." Blair says going to his room to dress. 

"Run that by me again Chief." 

"There's this strip club I dance at for a couple hours a night so I can make my loan payments." 

"Chief how strapped are you for money?" 

"Not bad I've worked out a repayment schedule but it doesn't kick in until next month. So I need to dance for a couple more weeks to cover the payments." 

"I wish you had told me I could have waited on the rent a little longer." 

"Hey man it's not a problem." Blair says coming out of his room dressed. "The dancing gig was in the works any way after I got my doctorate while I waited on grants. The whole dissertation blow up just changed the time table on this." 

"So where are you dancing?" 

"The Blue Bull." 

"I heard of it. Are you dancing tomorrow night?" 

"Yeah why?" 

"Sgt. Mashburn's bachelor party is going, there." 

"I know Celeste down in records requested I be there." Blair grins "I like doing bachelor parties the tips are great." 

"I don't know Chief, Mashburn is a little straitlaced she may not fall for your charms." 

"Relax Jim I know my audience. I've been watching her since Celeste brought it up. I wont shock her." 

"The woman has a Black belt. She is one of the best at handling combative suspects." 

"I've seen her in action Jim. So what does Simon have planned for us today more of the same." 

"We're to try a new angle The stake out isn't working. I need to talk to Sneaks today to see if I can get a new lead." 

"Give me a minute to change my shoes." going back into his room and putting on hiking boots. He collects his gun slipping the holster on his belt at his side. 

Sneaks was a bust. With no new information they return to the bullpen, where Simon is waiting for them. "What's up Simon?" Blair asks aware the man has something distasteful to tell them. 

"I'm going to need you two to go undercover. There's a catch to this Thompson only recruits gay couples. DEA thought you two would be best." 

"Why only couples?" Blair asks. 

"We don't know." 

"The bond Jim and I share could be mistaken for that of two long time lovers by some one who doesn't know us well." 

"Chief the DEA sent in a undercover team, their cover was blown. The bodies where found mutilated. This guy plays for keeps." looking up from the file he was reading. 

"Which means he checks on his new recruits carefully." scanning the file Jim hands him. "Will you have a problem with having sex with me if it comes down to it Jim?" 

"Sandburg!" 

"Simon, the guy only hires gay couples The DEA probably took a couple of guys at random for this assignment. They gave a good job of acting gay in public but if Thompson records what goes on in the so called private rooms at his compound they where screwed. With Jim's senses he'll be able to hear any cameras or if Thompson goes the old fashion route any one watching. So my question is valid." 

"Exactly what did you have in mind here Chief?" meeting Blair's eyes. 

"Nothing hard core a little mutual masturbation, a lot of cuddling, and kissing. " answering the look with one of his own. 

Jim studies Blair a minute then makes his decision "What about you Chief are you going to have a problem with this?" 

"No, I lived with the Taupua tribe for six monthes learning their rituals and customs. They considered all forms of making love to be a religious ritual. During my stay there I learned all the rituals . I don't have a problem with it." 

"Okay then we're in Simon." 

* * *

End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go undercover.  
> Archived on 04/20/00

## Love Like Molasses Part 2

by Bluerose

Author's webpage: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

They're Petfly's damn 

Rating G {Irefuse to give a higeher rating for 1 little kiss} 

* * *

Love Like Molasses  
By Bluerose 

Part 2 

Back at the loft. "I'll have to quit dancing at the Blue Bull." Picking up the phone to call. 

"No don't it's good for our cover, but tonight and for as long as you continue to dance I come and watch you." 

"Jim that's not a good idea." 

"It sets a precedent that we need." 

"Okay . Then we set another Thompson likes to hang out at Champs it's a gay club. We could go there tonight have a look around. Have us be seen." 

"Been there before when I worked Vice. I hear it hasn't changed much." 

"Okay so you have how much of a history there." 

"Not much I let myself be picked up by male hookers who worked the club busted them or rather let us both be busted by the cops. A couple of the smaller guys did look to me for protection from some of the leather crowd. You ever been in a gay bar before." 

"A few times with a group of friends. I thought to do a paper on the gay scene so I was checking out the possibilities. I ended up going to Borneo instead." 

"So how do you want to play this?" 

"Fresh out of the closet man would be the best at least for me. With your history at Champs You're guiding me in the ways of gay relationships." 

"Sounds good to me Chief." 

"Is the hole in your ear open?" 

"Yeah why?" 

"Let's just say I'm going to be a possessive lover. I've got this pair of earrings that if you wore one and I wore the other." 

"I get were your coming from an exclusive relationship. I was a bit of a pick up artist when I was there before. That will stop the hits on both of us." 

Blair goes to his room and returns with a small jewelry box inside is a pair of sapphires drops about a inch long the gold studs the drops are attached to are in the shape of arrow heads. The look is masculine and elegant. 

"Nice earrings Chief I never seen you wear them." 

"They where a gift from an old girl friend she was a jeweler, designed them for me just never had a reason to wear them." 

Jim takes one of the earrings and goes to the bathroom to put it in. It's been a while since he has worn an earring. So he needs to see to put it in. Once in he looks at it carefully liking the look. 

"Not bad man." Blair says with a grin. He already has his in a small gold hoop in the second hole. 

"It suits you Chief. Let's grab dinner then get ready to go to Champs." 

Jim walks with his arm around Blairs shoulders as they enter Champs finding a table with a good view of the bar. "What can I get you?" asks the waitress. 

"Two bottles of Alaskan Amber." Jim orders. 

"Sure." smiling at them Jim is holding Blairs hand. 

"Hey Jim long time no see." The man is short stocky "Who is your friend?" 

"My lover Blair Rosenburg. Frank Cummings the owner of Champs." 

"Nice to meet you man. Nice place you got here." 

"I try. So what have you been doing Jim?" 

"Road trips I got stuck body guarding some jet setter never in one place for a week got old fast. Moved back to Cascade when I quit. Only good thing about the job was I meet Blair." 

"Looking for work?" 

"Could use the extra cash what did you have in mind." 

"My bouncer quit on me last night got into a fight with his boyfriend." 

"When do you want me to start?" 

"This Friday okay?" 

"Chief?" 

"I'm dancing Friday night but the Blue Bull is only a couple of blocks from here I could come here after I'm done, chill while you finish up only be an hour or two at the most." 

"Friday it is Frank. What time do you want me?" 

"Show up at 7:30." 

"Okay." 

Over the next few weeks Jim and Blair make themselves very noticeable at Champs Blair kissing Jim when he comes in. When the Bartender quits Blair fills in. Cementing their undercover roles as a couple very much in love and willing to do what it take to make a little extra cash. 

"Hey gorgeous how about another round?" 

"Think you've had to many already friend." Blair says. 

"Man I'm just beginning to feel mellow. What are you doing when you get off?" 

"Going home with Jim." indicating Jim leaning by the door. 

"That old fart. Bet he can't get it up more than once a week I can do you a whole lot better." 

"I Love the guy man we are exclusive. I know what I have I'm keeping it." 

The drunk reaches across the Bar and pulls Blair down for a kiss. Blair breaks away. "I think you better go man I'm not available." 

"Problem Chief?" Jim asks coming over to them. 

"Man needs to be poured into a taxi had to much to drink." reaching for the phone to call a cab. "Be here in about twenty minutes Jim." placing a cup of coffee in front of the drunk. 

Jim sticks close to the man while they wait on the cab. Once the guy is gone Jim returns to the bar. "You Okay." Pulling Blair into an embrace. 

Blair stands on tip toe and gives Jim a quick kiss then letting him go "Yeah just need to get rid of the jerks taste." 

"Okay." returning to work the rest of the night goes smoothly. 

On the way home that night. "That was to close Chief the guy could have hurt you." 

"No Jim he couldn't have he was drunk. If he had done anything else I hand my hand on the baseball bat Frank keeps under the bar. I get hit on every night he was just a jerk about it. No sweat." 

* * *

End


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plot thickens.  
> Archived on 04/20/00

## Love Like Molasses Part 3

by Bluerose

Author's webpage: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

Again not mine 

rating PG {still no sex} 

* * *

Love Like Molasses  
By Bluerose 

Part3 

As they walk in the door Jim hears a camera starting. Taking Blair's coat and hanging up it. While Blair fixes some tea so they can wind down. He walks over to Blair bends down to whisper in his ear. "Camera Plan A." 

"What kind of tea do you want tonight?" 

"Snow Monkey Plum or that Ginger Peach if there's any left. I'm wound tight tonight I think I'm going to need it." 

"A good back rub will do wonders for tight muscles." Blair grins as he gets the tea. "It's Snow Monkey Plum." 

"One of your infamous back rubs Chief I don't think I'll survive it again." 

"Jim, if we start this in bed then you wouldn't have to sleep on the couch." 

"You have a point but will you spend the night with me afterwards I like the feel of you next to me as we sleep. Just sleep I know it's a little to soon for anything else yet." 

"Yeah I will." Kissing Jim slowly. The sound of the kettle breaks them apart. Blair pours the water into the teapot then takes it and two mugs to the kitchen table. They drink their tea then Jim heads up stairs while Blair gets massage oil stripping to his boxers and a T-shirt. Blair starts the massage slowly gently making it sensual. Jim doesn't have to fake the enjoyment he receives from it. Blair slips into bed with him after the massage Jim holding him spooned against him. 

Jim wakes up with Blair still in his arms he is a little disoriented but quickly figures out the why of it remembering last night. He listens for the camera but doesn't hear it though he does hear the hum of a listening device. 

Blair chooses that moment to wake up he stiffens in Jim's arms a minute then relaxes some. Turning on his back. Jim shifts to lie his head on Blairs chest. making sure Blair knows he is awake. 

"Slept like a baby last night Chief you have magic fingers. Of course sleeping with you was great. Think you'd be up to it again?" Jim asks 

"I could get used to this you make a good teddy bear." wrapping his arms around Jim. "What time is it?" 

"11:35 why? 

"Told Frank I'd Help him with his books. The IRS is auditing him. Told him I'd be in around 1." 

"Okay I'll let you go for now. How long do you think you will be?" 

"At least a couple hours I will be home for dinner though." 

"Good I'll make Chinese tonight. Since it's my turn to do the shopping." 

"That noodle dish you made a month ago I liked that." 

"Sure Chief I'll Give you a ride to the club then go grocery shopping." 

Once out the door and in the truck. "Camera was still running?" Blair asks 

"Didn't hear one but I heard the hum of a listening device when I woke up might have been voice activated. You really helping Frank with his books today?" 

"Yeah Might as well keep to the truth for as much as we can." 

"Good idea." Kissing Blair as he drops him off at the club. "Give me a call when you are done and I will pick you up." 

"Will do Teddy Bear." Blair grins. 

Jim snorts and goes to buy groceries. He has every thing ready to cook by the time Blair Calls. He's found the camera and three separate listening devices. He leaves them alone. Blair is out side waiting for him. "What's up Chief?" 

"The drunk from last night is here and sober still made an attempt to pick me up. Frank handled it guy's 86'd from he club." 

"Good no problems I found the camera and three listening devices the Camera is in the pipe that's at the head of the stairs It has a clear shot of both the living room and my bedroom. One of the listening devices is in your room ones, in the living room and the third is in my room." 

"I can deal with that. So the same thing as last night only we do a little heavy petting in bed instead of the massage thing." 

"Do me a favor shave before you come to bed I don't like beard stubble." 

"No problem man I've had a few girl friends like that." 

"So I'm one of your girl friends now." 

"No way Jim none of them like to cuddle you do I love that man." grinning at Jim. 

"Sandburg when this case is over. You and I are going to have a little talk." Jim says resigned. The kid is getting into the whole under cover thing a little to well. 

"I'm down with that man. Ran into Orville he got us tickets to the Jags game next Tuesday we can get the night off." 

"Sure why not.. But in the future we are going to have to avoid Orville and the rest of the Jags. At least until the case is over we don't want them getting dragged into this." 

"No problem man I told Orville I wouldn't be seeing him for a while when I saw him. Told him to pass the word on to the others." 

"Good thinking what did you tell him?" 

"Only that we where working on a case and it requires our full attention." 

Over the next few weeks Blair is followed by the guy who wanted to pick him up his every move watched then the guy leaves Blair alone. A week later Jim and Blair are offered a job by Thompson which they take. Jim's job is to be a bodyguard for one of Thompsons key people Blair on the other hand is given a part of the books to do. Concerning taxes. 

The camera is still in place at the loft so they continue with the very slow introduction to same sex love Blair teaching Jim but making it appear that Jim is teaching Blair. Jim learns his lessons very well experimenting with what he knows and can sense about Blair. 

"So what did they do last night anything new?" asks Thompson 

"No what they usually do on a Friday night massage and cuddling. Jim massaged Blair this time. What's with these two they're touching all the time. It ain't natural unless sex is in the offering." 

"Garret I don't think you'd understand what is going on there. Those two are building a long term relationship. No one is going to get in their way." 

"Next thing you know they'll be getting married." Garret grumbles. 

"Probably. So what do we have on them.?" 

"Nothing to hold them on other than they are gay. No vices, no debts, nothing." 

"Find something." 

"Might be something. They're very protective of one another a threat to one would bring the other to heel" 

Thompson thinks on this for a minute "Good bring them here to the compound." 

* * *

End


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archived on 04/21/00

## Love Like Molasses Part 4

by Bluerose

Author's webpage: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

Alas I wish they where mine. They belong to Petfly. 

Rating PG 

* * *

Love Like Molasses  
By Bluerose 

Part 4 

Blair is walking towards the kitchen in look of a snack. When he stumbles across one of the other accountants badly beaten up. "Hey man what happened?" helping the man to his feet taking him to the cabin he share's with Jim since coming to the compound. 

"Mac got pissed at me for being with Charlie again. We weren't doing anything just talking." 

Getting the first aide kit out he starts cleaning David up. It looks worse than it is. "Man you should go to the hospital at least get some ex-rays. He really did a number on your ribs." 

"Can't Blair if I go Charlie gets it by Garret and he is a bastard." 

"Shit man." 

"What's up Chief?" smelling the blood. 

"Jim take a look at David's ribs will you I think he might have a couple that are broken." Blair asks. 

Jim runs his hands down David's ribs. "Cracked not broken. You can stay here until they are healed. I'll go with you to get your stuff." 

"Mac will be mad he might take it out on Blair." David says "It's better I go back." 

"The guy's a major jerk if he beats you up. Leave the guy there are other fish to fry in this ocean Earl for one He doesn't have a partner he'd be good for you." Blair points out. Understanding that David needs a protector. 

"Chief?" 

"I'll go talk to Earl you help David get his stuff. It's good vibes man. Just like us." kissing Jim. 

"I still don't understand this New Age crap you spout, but it got me you and thats all I care about." Hugging Blair. 

David dressed in a pair of Blairs sweats accompanies Jim to get his stuff. Throwing all his clothes into a duffel bag. "Where do you think you're going you little faggot?" demands Mac. 

"With me." Jim says "You've done enough damage to David." 

"What about your little toy boy Blair. Don't think he'd be jealous or are you dumping him for this little faggot." 

"This is Blairs idea. Mac don't think of trying to rough him up you'll have me to deal with ." standing in Mac's face. 

Blair and Earl walk up behind Mac. Earl slamming Mac against the wall. "I told you to leave him unbruised Mac. Got every thing you need Sweetheart." turning to David. 

"Everything I want." David says shyly. 

"Then hand it over you are in no condition to carry it." Taking the duffel bag slipping his arm around David's shoulders. "You'll be safe with me sweetheart he wont get you again." glaring at Mac. 

Returning to their cabin. "Mac is going to be out to get you Chief." 

"I know man he's also going to try and get you so be careful. What where you doing home so early I thought you had a drop to make." 

"Canceled Thompson got word of a sting that was going to go down." 

"The man definitely has second sight man. I worry about you you could get busted." 

"I know but the money is good and we need it if we are going to get that cabin in the woods you want so badly." 

"Man you want it as badly as I do." 

"Oh yeah just you and no distractions." 

"Sounds good you a warm summers day and no clothes." running his hands down Jim's sides in a slow caress. "You've got a fantastic body. I cant get enough of it." 

'What you do to me. Feel that." thrusting his hips show Blair his erection. 

"Jim I want you in me." Blair asks needily "I also want to be in you are we ready yet." 

The words send a fire to his cock. The idea a major turn on. "Soon babe real soon." kissing Blair then stepping away. "We need to talk first. It's new to both of us." 

Blair shakes his head smiling. 

"Chief?" 

"Very way to praise the Earth mother. I know what I m asking Jim." 

"We really need to talk." startled and aroused. 

"We will soon." 

The rest of the day is spent in their usual pursuits. Blair doing the books and Jim working out. 

Mac has been chewed out by Garret over the incident with David. This time Garret allowing David to stay with Earl. 

"So Blair you think you can take on Mac?" Garret asks. 

"I'm not a fighter Garret I'll try to get away from him to some place safe first if I have to fight I can. I can take care of myself in a fight if I have to." 

"Mac is a mean bastard he likes causing pain. Be careful." 

"No problem man. Jim is sticking to my side like glue when I am not working." 

"Smart man." walking away 

Blair goes back to the books. He has enough to get Thompson on tax evasion. Now to figure some way to get it out to the IRS. That will get them out of here. That also poises one problem, the relationship he has developed with Jim it means an end to it and that he doesn't want. They really need to talk with out video cameras or hidden mikes. 

Jim has the cabin lit by candles when Blair comes home. "What's the occasion." 

"Anniversary Chief. Don't tell me you forgot." 

"Oh man did I ever I didn't get you anything." 

"That offer you made eariler to day is enough." pulling Blair into his arms. "There's a camera but no bug." whispering into Blairs ear. 

"We really need to talk man. Let's take a walk. I don't want this on video." Blair says. 

"Dinners ready let's eat first then take that walk." 

"Okay Jim." caressing Jim's face. 

They eat and take the dishes to the kitchen so the housekeeper can wash them. They walk in the formal garden holding hands. Stopping at a rose arbor that conceals them from the security camera's. The mike planted here is out again so it is safe. "It's safe Chief." 

"I've got enough evidence to get him on tax evasion big time and that is just his legitmate operations. We need to get out of here." 

"Do you have it on you?" Jim asks. 

"Yeah I've got a copy of it." sighing. 

"Chief?" 

"Nothing." 

"Then we leave now." 

"No problem man." exiting the rose arbor they wander around the grounds until Jim finds the spot he's looking for. A blind spot in the security cameras. Giving Blair a boost up the twelve foot wall. "Careful Man He's got broken glass up here." Reaching down to pull Jim up. They drop down to the other side Jim taking a second to get his barings. Them move off into the woods leaving very little trail to follow. No words exchanged they both know what to do. Five miles from the compound They find a pay phone Jim calling Simon to let him know they are coming in. A meet point is arranged. 

"We need food and water." Blair says. 

"To close still." 

"Okay." falling in step with Jim as the disappear into the woods again. three hours later they stop and rest. Curling around each other for warmth they sleep a couple of hours. Then start on the trail again. Coming out of the woods at a small market. They both know this place well. Blair makes a beeline to get the necessary supplies. While Jim calls Simon. Then they are off again. Six hours Later they meet up with Simon who has Blair's Lap top with him and some extra diskettes. Blair immediately starts copying what he has. 

"You two are going to be in a safe house for the next couple of monthes. Until we get Thompson and his people behind Bars. I want reports on every thing you saw and did. After you get some sleep." turning into a side road. "This place belonged to my old Partner when I was still in uniform. No one knows about it except a couple of retired cops who used to come up here for the fishing. I've stocked it with every thing you need. Brown will be up here by the end of the week with more supplies. You got that file copied Sandburg?" 

"Yeah Three copies plus the orginal." Handing Simon the copies. Keeping the orginal. 

They get out Simon shows them where everything is. Then leaves. The cabin is a one room affair with two double beds along one wall a woodstove in the kitchen area. It has minimal comforts a hand pump for water, outhouse in the back, electric lights powered by a generator. it also has kersone lanterns if they don't want to use the generator. 

Jim starts a fire in the wood stove while Blair pumps water they both want to wash up before they go to sleep. "Bank it or let it go out?" 

"Bank it I can get a pot of soup started that will be ready when we wake up." Blair says. 

"Good Idea." grabbing soap and a wash cloth for a qick sponge bath. While Blair gets the soup going. Banking the fire after he has changed into a clean T-shirt and boxers. Blair has already climbed into one of the beds after throwing out the wash water. Exhaustion drags them into sleep quickly. After a few hours Blair wakes up missing something. He reaches for Jim only to find him in the other bed. Grabbing the extra pillow he holds it to him and tries to get back to sleep an hour later he can't get back to sleep so he gets up and dressed stirring the soup and starting some coffee after he stirs up the fire. Dawn is just pinking the horizon. 

Jim stumbles out of bed unable to sleep himself. Pouring a cup of coffee then going to stand by Blair to watch the dawn. Pulling the smaller man so his back touches chest his. Blair's arm covering his own. Content to just stay there and watch the sun come up over the mountians. 

Blair stirs first turning in the circle of Jim's arms "I don't think I can go back to the way it was. This has come to mean to much." sliding his arms around Jim's waist. 

"You're not the only one Chief." resting his cheek atop Blairs head. "I missed you in my arms last night. Guess I couldn't sleep with out my teddy bear." 

"You're not the only one." Lightly rubbing his stubbled cheek against Jim's bare chest. 

"That offer you made yesterday still open." 

"Yeah, but we don't have supplies and I refuse to use something that will hurt you. We can wait until we are back in the loft or can go to a drug store to get it." 

"Supplies?" 

"Condoms and K-Y jelly. I know you don't react to that." 

"We wait then on penetration. I can do more of the same." Turning Blairs face up for a searing kiss. 

"There is a lot more I can teach you. We've barely begun the basics." Going in for nibbling kisses. A turn on for both of them. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
